demonios angeles y pecados? chapter 1
by Pao-cherry
Summary: —¿estas bien?—...—nunca eh estado mejor—...¿!por que haces esto?—...— lo siento pero no puedo dejarte sola—...—¿hablas en serio?—... nunca te dejare ¿sola me entiendes?—...— ¿me lo prometes?—...— !es un promesa!—...—!no! !no! lo prometiste!—...— lo siento Maka— !no lo permitiré! NO !PUEDES IRTE ASI!—.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Demonios ángeles y pecados?**_

_prologo_

Yo nunca pense en ello siempre mi vida era normal , tan normal como puede ser para una chico tan "cool" como yo bueno supongo que tengo que presentarme:

Mi nombre es Soul Evans Eater tengo 17 años vivio en Italia y mi historia comenzo como cualquier otro dia :

Ese dia avia vuelto de la escuela despues de largo dia de acoso por parte de mis compañeras de mi grupo o de otros salones camine por las calles de Italia la verdad simpre me a gustado mi ciudad no pienso en un lugar mejor para estar, pase por el mecanico aver si mi motocicleta si estaba lista pero el hombre que la arreglaba me dijo que tardaría unos días mas por lo que tuve que irme me disvie de mi camino asi que tardaría rato en regresar camino a mi casa mejor dicho mansión cuando llege me encotre con mi hermano Wes solo lo pase de largo pero pude escuchar su voz que me llamaba:

Soul ven aquí tengo que hablar contigo-dijo ,el molesto de mi hermano asi que tuve que volver

¿Qué es lo que quieres wes?- dije indiferente

Solo quiero que sepas que me voy en unos minutos a dar un concierto en una ciudad vecina asi que.. trata de no hacer fiestas o romper algo- dijo serio mientas suvia las escaleras- voy por mis maletas hay dinero en tu habitación y la alacena esta llena nos vemos soul

Vaya el tipo se larga y de seguro que es por semanas bueno a mi que me impotara camine por los pasillos asta llegar al segundo piso de mi casa entre a mi avitacion un cuarto sumante espacioso con posters de mis banda favoritas,mi computador, un closet y cama pero mi cama estaba llena de plumas puse que seria una broma de Wes simpre hasiamos eso cuando alguno de los dos nos ivamos pero eso ya no avia sucecedido desde hace mucho …pero esas plumas eran de un color distinto no eran blancas sino deun color rosa palido y lo mas curioso es que tenían en las puntas color negro camine a mi cama ya que la pluma que tenia estaba en el piso segui caminando para quitar el restro de plumas de mi cama cuando en medio de ella esta una chica y no era cualquier chica sino una chica de pelo rubio cenizo lo llevaba suelto estaba sentada tarareando una nana pude observar que que en su espalda tenia un par de alas la verdad se veian cool en ella. creo que se percato de mi precensia por que dejo de cantar la nana me miro y sonrio :

Xxx:- ohayo!- me dijo asiendo una reverencia

Soul:- ah hola- dije mirándola ( la chica se me acerco a mi quedando a la altura de mi rostro y sonrrio)

Xxx:- un gusto conecerte soul-kun –sonrrio y me abrazo–

Soul:- ahh claro quien quiera que seas– la chic a me miro me solto sacudió su vestido y hizo una reverencia

Xxx:- soul-kun mi nombre es maka albarán por favor dame tu alma– termino diciéndolo con una sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas yo solo la mire con cara entraña

Soul:- si claro toma mi alma y llévatela– espero que entendiera mi sarcamo

Maka:- enserio ¿no me preguntara para que la quiero? – dijo sonriendo y pude notar como sus ojos brillaron

Soul:- claro que NOOO! TE DERE MI ALMA! No se quien te aya pagado para hacerme esta broma pero será mejor que te vayas

Maka :- eh! –cominza a flotar– vaya que los mortales son desconfiados – dijo mientras flotaba y daba vueltas sobre si esperen! Esta flotando ke mierda no recuerdo haber fumado o bebido antes de llegar a casa

Soul:- me largo- tome mi celular y me diriji a la puerta

Maka:- eh pero a donde vas?

Soul:- que te importa- dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi pero para mi sorpresa ella apareció al final del pasillo y camino a asia a mi

Maka:- vaya pero que genio – dijo inflando las mejillas- oye tu ¿ vas a hacer cosas de mortales?- me pregunto mientras sonreía ¿a que se refería con cosas de morlates?

Soul:- supongo que si – dije pasando por un lado de ella me sonprendio cuando sentí una mano fría tocar la mia mire a maka o como se llame tenia la cabeza agachada me miro pude ver sus orbes color jade

Maka:- etto.. yo ¿ puedo ir?- dijo en suplica

Soul:- ¿Por qué?

Maka:- etto..etto.. es que yo nunca eh visto que hacen lo mortales- dijo desviando la mirada avergnzada

Soul:- esta bien pero que aras para esconder esas cosas de tu espada- dije señalando sus alas

Maka:- eh ¿ no puedo salir con ellas?- dijo con cara de perrito a medio morir

Soul:- no-dije sacamente

Maka:- bueno, pero tapate los ojos- dijo sientras me miraba fijamente

Soul:- no se para que me volteo despues de todo eres una tabla de planchar- dije depues de voltearme con las manos en mi cabeza tranquilamente, sentí como algo me golpeaba fuerte en mi cabeza y cai al piso fuerte cuando volte me enconte con una enciclopedia con mas paginas que eh visto en un libro miro a maka quien me mira con el seño fruncido

Maka:- idiota los seres como yo representamos lo bueno no la lujuria pedaso de idiota- en la ultima palabra se tapo la boca

Soul:- ya pero no tenias por que golpearme– dije sobándome la cara

Maka: – te lo buscaste -3- – dijo mientras se voltea – bien no me culpes por lo que veas– dijo mientras susurraba unas palabras en otro idioma, lo siguente que vi fue una luz de color blaco

Soul: – ya terminaste– dije con los ojos cerrado

Maka: – sip – dijo mientras sacudia su blusa color blanco

Soul: – bien en ese caso ya es hora de que me valla– dije saliendo en verdad no entiendo cuando se ira mierda espero que sea pronto tengo asuntos pendientes

Caminamos por las calles de Italia aunque maka se paraba cada cuadra para mirar una tienda de comida o pastelera al final llegamos a un café en el centro de Italia la vista era buena

Maka: – nee~ soul-kun dime ya pensaste mi propuesta–dijo comiendo una galleta de chocolate–ummm que rico

Soul: – ya te dije que no , además note creo– dije desviando la mirada

Maka: – nee~ soul-kun que malo eres mira que no mira que no crerme– dijo asiendo puchero

Soul: – ya lo que digas espero que te valla bien nos vemo– dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y caminaba . rayos si que es molesto cuando llege wes me vengare; camine por las cayes ya se avian echo de noche por lo que canime mas tranquilo cuando pase por el parque escuche como los arbustos de movían– ya sal maka se que estas ahí–dije despreocupado

Xxx: – maka ¿Quién es maka? No me digas que saves donde esta esa pecado dime mortal donde esta y te perdonare la vida– dijo un hombre con capucha pero sus ojo brillaban en la oscuridad con un toque de psicópata

Soul: – no se de quien me hablas – dije retrocediendo unos pasos

Xxx: – la pecado una chica de pelo rubio cenizo vengo por ella

Soul: – ¿ que es un pecado? No se de que me hablas y no se donde esta la chica– dije con voz fiirme

Xxx: – pero que crio mas ignorante un pecado es la convinacion de un amor prohibido una angel y un demonio .. vaya que me estoi pasando mira que explcarte esto la verdad es que es una lastima pero bueno – dijo sacando un cuchillo– adiós mortal

MAKA~~~~~~NARRA

Rayos por los cielos y infiernos que pasa se supone que tenia que veniar a buscar a la alma que se sincronizara con la mia pero que me encuentro un crio que me llama pecho-plano no es mi culpa que mi forma de angel sea asi si viera mi forma demonica se callaría ; tengo que encontrarlo intente explicarle las cosas pero no me creyo y dijo que era una broma de un tal Wes, pero tengo que encontrarlo no puedo regresar con las manos bacias o sino black*star me va a joder todo el dia con `` vaya simple mortal– no se porque se dirige a mi asi si sabe que soy imortal– no es posible que lleves mas de dos siglos sin compañero y el que te encontramos aya desaparecido'', avia corrido por mas de media hora y ya avia oscurecido camine por un parque talvez si cruzaba por el parque llegaría a la casa de soul apenas puse un pie en el parque llego a mi nariz un olor repulsivo parecía una convinacion entre ollin y un cadáver si efertivamente se trataba de un demonio.

_**Que les parece es mi primer fic. ¿ Díganme les gusto? Le sigo o lo dejo **_

_**Saludos! Sayonara! ._./**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Demonios ángeles y pecados?**

**Capitulo 1**

MAKA~~~~~~~~ NARRA

Un demonio

Ese ser era lo único que podía oler así un demonio; mis pies reaccionaron por instinto y comencé a correr asía donde provenía el olor ,no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando me encontré con dos personas no fue sorpresa que fuera el chico alvino que estaba buscando, pero junto a él estaba un persona mejor dicho el demonio, me puse en posición de ataque y busque mis dagas no arían mucho daño pero tendrían que ser suficiente como para mantener con vida a Soul; lo primero que me di cuenta fue que el demonio ya avia sacado su arma y tenia a Soul apuntando con ella, así que tenia que actuar rápido lo único que se me ocurrió fue una tontería pero funcionaria:

Maka: —pedazo de mierda ¿no me buscabas a mí? —grite corriendo asía él, di un brico y con el impulso lo golpie con mi pie asiendo que él se moviera unos metros de Soul el me miraba algo nervioso— ¿estás bien? —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir

Soul: —si—dijo el mirando asía donde estaba el demonio— ¿que es eso? —dijo apuntando al demonio.

Maka: —ah eso es un demonio un hijo de Satanás y sirviente del infierno, eso es lo que es—dije tranquilamente.

Soul: – ¿Por qué te esta persiguiendo? Me preguntó por ti— dijo poniéndose a un lado de mí pero me coloque en frete de él ya que el moustro ese se avia levantado.

Maka: — el… me esta persiguiendo por lo que soy— dije apretando mi mandíbula sentía la ira correr por mi venas pero si no me controlo, mi ira se apodara de mi y terminare convirtiéndome en mi parte demoniaca y no sería bueno ya que terminaría matando a todos— Soul sería mejor que me dieras una respuesta ahora — dije viendo que el demonio ya se acercaba asía nosotros tenia que hacer algo y rápido pero no serviría de mucho si Soul no me ayuda

Soul: — ¿de que hablas? — dijo nervioso

Maka: — recuerdas mi propuesta de esta mañana sobre tu alma dame una respuesta Soul — dije tensándome tenia que atacar no puedo perder

Soul: — yoo... — dijo nervioso y miro al demonio demasiado tarde ya de avia lazado contra nosotros y el ataque comenzo

Comenzé a correr tenia que evitar que se acercara al chico no puedo permitir que muera no eso no; aviamos comenzado a peliar y yo utiliza mis dagas para detener sus ataques y lo golpeaba con mi mano libre o con mis piernas tenia que encontrar un punto ciego en su defensa o hacer que se cayera en ese momento se presento mi oportunidad lo golpe con mi daga en su pierna izquierda asiendo que cayera tome mi daga y se la encaje en la otra pierna para que no se moviera me agache para quedar a su altura y lo mire evaluándolo:

Xxx: —estúpida caíste en mi trampa—dijo mientras se levantaba y con una de sus manos tomo mi cuello— sabes es una lástima que tan bella chica sea un pecado, si fueras un demonio yo me encargaría de cuidarte—dicho eso le escupí en la cara el izo una mueca y me lanzo, caí en un árbol asiendo que mi espalda se crebara sentí como el aire me faltaba me puse de pie pesadamente mire al demonio y se ha cercaba a Soul comencé a correr lo mas rápido que podía sentía que caería en cualquier momento pero no importaba tenia que salvarlo llegue justo a tiempo, dándole otra patada voladora al demonio termino al otro lado del parque creo que perdió la conciencia pero regresaría pronto.

Maka: — S-Soul ¿estás bien? — dije con vos entre cortada

Soul: — yo estoy bien pero mírate estas herida tenemos que irnos— dijo mientras ponía su mano muy serca de mi boca asiendo que me sonrojará paso cuidadosamente limpio mi barbilla en ella avia sangre yo solo lo mire interrogante

Maka: — no podemos hacer eso el demonio no seguiría y nos encontraría tengo que matarlo y para eso necesito tu ayuda soul-kun— dije mirándolo seriamente

Soul: — ¿Por qué yo? No puede hacerlo alguien más— dijo evitando mi mirada

Maka: — no porque tu almas es la única que se sincroniza perfectamente con la mía es por eso que necesito que aceptes ser mi compañero o entregarme tu alma juro que no te pasara nada— dije sonriendo

Soul: — esta bien, pero solo porque no quiero morir—dijo serio

Maka: — esta bien… en ese caso Soul Evans Eater ¿aceptas ser mi compañero? —dije mirándolo con una sonrisa

Soul: — esta bien acepto ser tu compañero—dijo Soul

Maka: — muchas gracias— dije para luego tomar la única daga que me queba y a mi mano derecha y hacer un corte en ella luego tome la mano derecha de Soul y también le hice un corte el solo se quejo pero no dijo nada yo junte mi mano con la de él para que nuestra sangre se mesclara despues de eso un resplandor rojizo se hiso presente para luego en mi mano derecha apareciera una hermosa guadaña color plateado con una hoja con toques negros y rojos en pocas palabras le arma perfecta , en ese momento sentí como algo me golpea el estomago asiendo que me quedara sin aire retrocedí unos pasos para poder respirar

``Maka`` —dijo la voz de Soul pero si él estaba convertido en guadaña, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando tu compañero esta convertido en arma puedes oírlo, valla que llevo tiempo sin hacer esto

Maka: — que sucede soul-kun ¿pasa algo? — pregunté mientras iba a atacar al demonio

Soul: — esto es extraño esta oscuro mientras que yo brillo—dijo mientras yo esquivaba un ataque

Maka: — tranquilo te acostumbras—dije mientras que con el filo de la guadaña cortaba el brazo del demonio y sonreí burlonamente

Xxx: — maldita ¡! —dijo mientras me lanzaba otro ataque que yo esquive pero esta vez termine costándolo a la mitad solo dejando su alma de color rojo oscuro lancé la guadaña al aire y Soul salió de ella cayendo de pie me miro:

Soul: — ¡pero que carajos te pasa! Como paso eso desde cuando me puedo trasformar en eso a ver responde— me grito pero yo le ignore fui por el alma y la puse serca de Soul

Maka: — toma que aproveche la comida— dije sonriendo

Soul:—(cara de asco como en el capítulo que kid y Black van por escalibur) no jodas que es eso—dijo apuntando a el alma

Maka: — es un alma te servirá para que mejores y además sirve de comida así que cómela—dije tranquilamente

Soul: —no—dijo cortante

Maka: —bueno si no la quieres la guardo—dije metiéndola en mi bolsillo de mis pantalones, de un momento a otro el piso comenzo a moverse y sentí como todo daba vueltas y mi cuerpo caia pero algo me detuvo despues no sentí nada.

SOUL~~~~~~~~NARRA

Menuda mierda creo que si estoy drogado porque todo esto es una alucinación y tenía varias maneras de demostrarlo:

La chica que apareció en mi casa avia peleado con una cosa demonio y avia ganado por que yo me avia trasformado en arma.

El moustro se avia transformado en una especie de pelota con fuego rodeándolo y Maka me avia dicho que la comiera

Avia llevado a Maka a mi casa que rayos me pasa yo nunca avia llevado a ninguna chica a mi casa normalmente ella siempre son las que me llevan a sus casas y no para hablar

Ahora la estaba mirándola mientras dormía que rayos pasa aquí mi cabeza va a explotar si no me calmo.

Mi vista se poso en el cuello de Maka tenia las marcas de las manos del tipo cuando avia comenzado a asfixiarla pero como si fuera magia el color rojo desaprecio y Maka despertó alarmada pero me vio y se relajo

Maka: — ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama

Soul: — `` si gracias Soul por a verme traido desde el parque a tu casa" de nada Maka—dije imitando su voz para molestarla un rato ella solo inflo sus mejillas

Maka: — gracias soul-baka ahora responde ¿donde estamos? —dijo mientras se tallaba su ojos izquierdo

Soul: — en mi casa tonta pues ¿Dónde pensabas que estarías? —dije mientras revolvía mi pelo

Maka: — no lo sé pensé que tal vez nos atacaron mas demonios— dijo tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su pelo rubio

Soul: — no si uviera sido así me los uviera cargado yo convirtiéndome en guadaña—dije tranquilo

Maka: — no puedes solo puedes convertir partes de tu cuerpo en alguna parte de guadaña—dijo como si fuera una profesora

Soul: — aun así yo puedo con ellos—dije seguro

Maka: — jajá como no debilucho—dijo burlándose

Soul: — patética—dije para molestarla

Maka: —idiota— dijo algo irritada

Soul: — rata de biblioteca—dije tranquilo

Maka: —animal subdesarrollado—dijo enojada

Soul: —pecho plano—dije mirándola desafiante mala idea, lo último que sentí fue algo duro en mi cabeza y como caía en el suelo, sobe mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos para ver a Maka, con otro libro en sus manos yo solo la mire — ¿pero que te pasa? — dije sobándome mi cabeza valla nunca pensé que un libro causara tanto daño

Maka: — te lo buscaste y lo merecías por idiota—dijo mientras miraba la ventana

Soul: —oye Maka tengo preguntas quiero que las contestes—dije mi entras me sentaba en un silla

Maka: — ¿eh? Claro porque ¿no? — dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi

Soul: — bueno quiero saber ¿que eres? —dije mirándola

Maka: — bueno yo soy un pecado como lo dijo ese demonio yo soy lo que se considera un error mis padres cometieron una tontería se enamoraron y nací yo— dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

Soul: — y ¿que soy yo? —dije esa era la pregunta que mas me importaba tenia que saber que era yo, como es posible que me haya transformado en esa arma

Maka: — bueno veras todos los seres mortales tienen algo con lo que se les pude representar por ejemplo tu , tu alma se sincronizo con la mía y como yo necesitaba un arma, tu alma se presento como el arma que te representa ,una guadaña en si solo eres un mortal pero ahora que pactaste con migo ahora no tendrás la vida de un mortal cualquiera ahora se te ha otorgado el beneficio de no envejerser tan rápido vivirás mas que un mortal normal —dijo seriamente

Soul: — vaya eso no es ``cool```(n/a: aww adoro cuando Soul dice cool) pero ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —dije despues de todo quería saber en lo que me avia metido

Maka: — pues solo tendrás que acompañarme al shibusen donde shinigami-sama te explicara que tendremos que hacer—dijo tranquilamente en el tiempo que la eh conocido que por cierto no es mucho me eh dado cuenta que cuando quiere parecer seria lo logra

Soul: — ¿Qué es shibusen? ¿Quién es shinigami-sama? —dije irritado entre mas conocía mas preguntas aparecían en mi cabeza

Maka: — uuuf si que haces preguntas pero bueno, shinigami-sama es como decirlo el director del shibusen que es como una organización donde los demonios ángeles o pecados que en el caso de los demonios y ángeles van para poder ser parte de algo porque o dos de tres los echaron o simplemente necesitan a quien servir pero los pecados estamos de su lado ya que el simplemente nos ofrece que en el cielo o el infierno te puede dar un hogar—dijo con tono melancólico

Soul: — ya veo —dije serio— en ese caso ¿Cuándo vamos?

Maka: — mañana si ¿quieres? —dijo sonriendo

Soul: —mañana esta bien—dije sonriendo no sé porque pero creo que este es un buen comienzo ,me despedí de Maka dejándola en la habitación se huéspedes me fui a mi habitación donde me quede dormido .

Continuara~~

_**bueno aqui la conti! espero no aver cometido ningun error de ortografia ya que no quiero matar gente con mi mala ortografia ... :9 pero bueno que les parecio estero que les guste ...sayonara**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

**de Marzo**

¿?—Corre Soul así nunca ¡pasaras la prueba! — grito una chica de pelo rubio cenizo que se encontraba en una grada de lo que parecía gimnasio esepto que este se encontraba lleno de cosas que si no tenías cuidado podrías quedar sin un brazo.

Soul: —Ya Maka que no es tan fácil — grito un chico alvino mientras esquivaba unas flechas

Maka: —pero si ya tenemos mas de dos semanas intentado que puedas pasar el circuito y no lo acabas—dijo con un eje de fastidio

Soul: —mira quién habla la chica que nunca me dijo que tendría que aser, esto según yo solo tendría que transformarme y eso sería todo— dijo el alvino mientras se lanzaba por una soga

Maka: —Eh creo que olvide esa parte, pero si no logras mantenerte con vida en la batalla no servirías de nada es por eso que servirá entrenes,… porque si mueres no tendré un arma y me quedare a la merceded del enemigo y así moriría— dijo Maka mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Soul: —Si claro como no -nótese el sarcasmo- si eres inmortal—dijo Soul con sarcasmo mientras corría por varias rocas

Maka: —umm…. buen punto pero tienes que entrenar despues, stein quiere vernos—dijo la chica de pelo cenizo mientras bajaba las gradas de un salto y ponía una botella de agua delante de el chico

Soul: —no creo que sea buena idea, siempre que estamos con el nos amenaza con diseccionarnos — dijo el chico alvino tomando la botella de agua.

Maka: —Tienes razón Soul, pero estando aquí todos nos acostumbramos a él—dijo mientras miraba la habitación — ya has logrado pasar mas del entrenamiento si sigues asi podras sobrevivir en el campo de batalla .

Soul: —eso espero —dijo Soul mientras terminaba su botella de agua— bien vallamos con stein.

Maka: —claro—contesto su compañera

SOUL narra~~~~

Ya habían pasado semanas desde Maka y yo llegamos al shibusen, todo iba bien, para mi sorpresa el shibusen era una escuela de chicos ricos no me extraño ver a chicos de famosos en el, pero a la vez el shibusen era una escuela donde algunos algunos como yo teníamos que asistir solo por que era un tipo de base secreta ;pero para los que querían una esperanza para seguir viviendo en mundo mortal como Maka me avia explicado era su hogar , ese era un motivo para que ella estuviera ahí. Maka y yo subimos por las escaleras de las mazmorras que llevaban a la sala de profesores pero primero verificamos que no avia nadie dentro , entramos en la habitación y efectivamente no avia nadie.

Maka: — oye Soul — dijo mi death máster , explico el porqué máster resulta que aquí según lo que seamos nos dividen en death master que es un ser que es mitad divino , demoniaco o ambas se preguntan por que el nombre fácil ellos ayudan a shinigami-sama a recolercar almas de condenados que son seres que no tienen un lugar especifico solo existen con el fin de matar almas morteles o demonios y incluso uno que otro ángel caído, pero a las personas que tenemos parte mortal y tenemos de compañeros a un death máster nos nombran builder . — nee~~ Soul asme caso — dijo Maka pasando su mano enfrete mio

Soul: — eh pero si te estoy asiendo caso—dije tranquilamente pero ni idea de que me había dicho

Maka: — a ver dime que te estaba diciendo— dijo mirándome seriamente

Soul: — umm… que quieres cenar pizza y no esa porquería verde —dije tratando de molestarla es divertido

Maka: — Soul-baka no es eso lo que te dije y además…..!MIS ENCHILADAS VERDES NO SON PORQUERIA! Que no sepas apreciar la buena comida es otra cosa BAKA! —dijo gritando a todo pulmon vaya que es bipolar

Soul: — umm quizás tengas razón pero si que saben malas no quiero morir intoxicado —dije para moslestarla mas

Maka: — ¡agh vete a la mierda! Me rindo ojala stein te diseccione, no me importa tener que espearar mas tiempo para encontrar a alguien que se sincronice con migo—dijo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela como hoy era sábado por la tarde no avia nadie a excepción de algunos internos que caminaban por el pasillo y miraban raro a Maka pero entre ellos pude distinguir a una chica de pelo negro que la miraba con nerviosimo en su mirada la chica vio como Maka se iba y camino asta mi,

¿?—etto... Soul-kun stein los busca y creo que seria mejor que fueras ahora — dijo la pelinegra de nombre tsubaki nakatsukasa ella es una builder igual que yo solemos practicar juntos ya que ella tiene mas tiempo que yo aquí y además Maka me obligo a practicar.

Soul: — claro tsubaki –san solo tengo que ir por Maka— dije mirando por el lugar en el que se fue.

Tsubaki— claro Soul-kun pero intenta ser amable con ella no deverias hacerla enojar tanto —dijo agregando una sonrisa

Soul: — intentare hacerlo pero tú también deberías de intentar no ser tan amable con todos deberías de ser mas egoísta —dije saliendo corriendo asía donde se avia ido Maka tuve que subir una escaleras para poder encontrarla si que Maka es bipolar.

Maka`~~~

UHG! Uno de estos días voy a terminar dándole un tremendo golpe para luego volverlo a golpear hasta que se quede sin neuronas. Pensé que despues de encontrar un builder las cosas mejorarían tendría hacer lo que las personas como yo asen normalmente pero no me tenia que encontrar con un idiota y para colmo tenia que ser mi builder agh Soul baka!.

¿?: — Maka todavia estas enojada—dijo la voz de Soul

Maka: — genial asta ya oigo voces—dije irritada

Soul: — ya quisieras tu tener mi sexy voz dentro de tu cabeza—dijo la voz de Soul pero él estaba parado detrás mío

Maka: —lo que digas y si estoy enojada—dije tranquilamente nunca me ha gustado mentir así que soy directa

Soul: — vamos Maka no seas así—dijo poniendo se delante de mí

Maka: — agh como te gusta fastidiar—dije mirándolo

Soul: — si me encanta fastidiar y mas si eres tu—dijo soltando una risa

Maka: — idiota y todavia me lo dices baka—dije mirándolo desafiándolo

Soul: — si por que no dijiste odiabas las mentiras—dijo el de cierta manera tenia razón yo se lo avia dicho pero no le daba la razón— además tu cara se pone roja y luego ases muecas chistosas—a este yo lo mato

Maka: — Maka-chop! —dije tirándole un libro que tenia en mi bolso—jajajaja tu también pones caras chistosas cuando te golpeo—dije burlándome de su cara

Soul: — bien supongo que ya estoy perdonado ¿no? —dijo levantándose del suelo

Maka: —no del todo pero luego te diré que tienes que hacer ahora vamos con stein ya debe de estar molesto—dije caminando asía la puerta

Soul: — no es gusto me golpeas con uno de tus libros que fastidio y me aras hacer más cosas—dijo con su típico tono `cool'

Maka: —agradece que no te golpie con una de mis enciclopedias—dije sonriendo

Soul: — si me golpeas con una de esas cosas no vivo para contarlo—dijo con un tono de nerviosismo

Caminamos por unos minutos hasta llegar a una oficina con las letras _**`PROF. STEIN`**_ cuando abrí la perta tuve que lanzar a Soul a un lado de la puerta al parecer algún psicópata lanzó un bisturí con intensiones de matar pero era obvio quien era, el profesor stein un tipo de pelo gris plateado con gafas llevaba puesta una bata blanca de las que se utilizan en los laboratorios y tenia un cigarro en la boca cuando entramos nos vio a Soul y a mí , expulso el humo de su cigarro para luego suspirar :

Stein: — se puede saber…. ¡DONDE CARAJOS SE METIERON PAR DE MOCOSOS QUE NO SABEN QUE UNA MISION EL TIEMPO ES ESENCIAL! —nos grito para luego volver a fumar su cigarro, la verdad es que no conozco mucho a stein solo que estaba mucho antes de que yo llegara al shibusen

Maka: —lo sentimos profesor stein no se repitiera—dije yo ablando por Soul

Soul: —si claro como no—dijo susurrando a un lado mío

Stein: —esta bien que no se repita por cierto Evans si piensa decir algo dígalo ahora—dijo stein

Soul: —si claro solo que…—no lo deje terminar savia que si el hablaba aria que stein nos mandara mucha tarea, si lo dijo por los dos ya que yo también asisto a clases al shibusen

Maka: — que por que nos mando a hablar— dije para que Soul se calmara y se callara

Stein: — shinigami-sama quiere que la siguiente semana vaya a un misión y tengo entendido que será su primera misión así que tendrán que ir preparados por eso le pedí a tsubaki y a Black*star que les ayuden a estrenar —dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

Soul: — y eso ¿Por qué? Profesor —dijo Soul

Stein: — veras mocoso es fácil de entender, será como un simulacro tendrás que saber como actuar en cada forma de ataque o una manera de mantenerte con vida—dijo stein volviendo a expulsar el humo de su cigarro

Maka: —esta bien ¿cuando empezamos? —dije yo la verdad tenia hambre asi que no quería esperar quería comer ahora

Soul: — ¿estás de acuerdo con el Maka? —me pregunto Soul

Maka: — si porque ¿no? Despues de todo tengo bastante tiempo sin luchar con alguien—dije tranquilamente

Stein: — bien es ese caso empezaran el lunes —dijo stein tranquilamente — bien ya se pueden ir

Maka: — hai—dije saliendo y tomando a Soul para que saliera con migo de la habitación

Soul: — ¿por que aceptaste? —dijo irritado

Maka: —tranquilo nos hará bien así sabrás que hacer en el caso de una batalla esepto que no podras golpear a Black*star —dije el simple hecho de que lastimaran a mi mejor amigo no me gustaba

Soul: — ¿bien y quien es él? —dijo serio

Maka: — es un amigo mío desde hace siglos él es el death máster de tsubaki supongo que te ah de haber hablado de el—dije tranquilamente desde que conozco a tsubaki me di cuenta de que es buena amiga y que tiene una gran pasiensa por que casi nadie tiene esa capacidad de aguantar a black*star

Soul: —no, no lo ha hecho cuando entreno con ella solo me explica sobre las transformaciones—dijo tranquilamente

Maka: — ablando de transformaciones ¿te puedes convertir completamente en guadaña? —dije necesitaba saber hasta donde avia podido hacer crecer su poder

Soul: — si, que pensabas de un chico tan cool como yo no podría hacerlo hasta puedo convertir mis brazos en hojas de guadañas —dijo para luego mostrarme una sonrisa de tiburón la verdad apenas creo que él sea mortal con esas características fácilmente podría parecer un demonio

Maka: — interesante me sorprendes Soul a muchos les cuesta hacer eso, tú solo llevas pocos días aquí— dije sorprendida, este chico si que tiene potencial para esto

Soul: — ¿Por qué? Acaso pensabas que sería un debilucho eso no es cool Maka—dijo mirándome seriamente

Maka: — no es eso es que normalmente te cansas o te agotas con mas facilidad—dije recordando, cuando apenas tsubaki avia llegado al shibusen ,cuando terminaba sus entrenamientos normalmente veía a Black*star cargar a una tsubaki sonrojada en su espalda ella me había dicho que despues de sus transformaciones se quedaba agotada y su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que no se podía mover— eso es lo que me han dicho—dije al notar que me miraba extrañado

Soul: —si tu lo dices a decir verdad tsubaki también me ha preguntado por que no me canso tan rápido supongo que los chicos cool como yo tenemos aguate no crees Maka~~—dijo jugando con mi nombre

Maka: — ja engreído— dije pude visualizar los departamentos del shibusen se dividían en tres secciones la de los chicos , chicas y luego estábamos los internos que somos lo que vivimos aquí la mayor parte del tiempo , para mi mala suerte Soul tenia que vivir con migo en mi departamento lo cual no era bueno siempre se quejaba de lo que cocinaba y si le decía que cocinara terminaba sin cena siempre se le quemaba todo

Soul: —empollona—dijo en susurro

Maka: —que te he oído—dije dándole un zape

Soul: — vaya por lo menos no as usado uno de tus libros—dijo sobándose la cabeza

Maka: —si quiero cumplir la misión la paga es buena y necesito el dinero y si ye golpeo mas fuerte de lo normal te dejare idiota de por vida y si eso pasa no podre conseguir mi dinero así que tendré que controlarme—dije mientras subía las escaleras

Soul: — Maka eres muy violenta lo sabes verdad—dijo mirándome con sus ojos rojos

Maka: — si me lo repiten muy seguido—dije mientras abría la puerta la verdad es que si soy algo violenta solo porque no tengo tanta paciencia con las personas y porque es la única forma de que mi otra cara no salga a la luz.

Maka: — ¡bien tengo hambre a comer! —dije mientras corría asta el refrigerador para solo encontrarme restos de la cena de ayer— Soul no se supone que te tocaba comprar la comida— le grite

Soul: — ¡ no! Que mala memoria tienes makita—dijo como niño pequeño

Maka: — mierda no hay que comer—grite desde la cocina— ¡no! Moriré de hambre—dije revisando los cajones de la alacena—tengo mucha hambre —dije despues de sentarme en el piso.

SOUL~~~~NARRA

Deje de escuchar los sonidos de la cocina lo cual significaría que Maka encontró algo para comer pero volví a escuchar a Maka gritando que moriría de hambre así que decidí ir a ver que le pasaba despues de todo si era mi culpa Maka me avia pedido que comprara para la cena pero al final lo olvide. me levante del sillón para ir a la cocina y me encontré con una Maka en un rincón con una aura oscura rodeándola y susurrando cosas como 'voy a morir' o 'no es gusto que hice yo para merecerme esto' me reí internamte para luego voltear y hablar con ella

Soul: — nee~ Maka ¿Qué tienes? —dije con tono inocente

Maka: — no te hagas que sabes muy bien lo que tengo—dijo molesta desde el rincón

Soul— no, no tengo idea de lo que tengas enserio Maka—dije poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de alguna forma u otra ella terminaría diciéndome que tendría hambre y tendría que pedirme que buscara algo de comer.

Silencio.

Silencio.

El silencio, un completo silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación hasta que un sonido algo extraño se propago por la habitación.

"ghrrrrs"

Maka y yo nos quedamos mirando hasta que Maka comenzo a reírse a carcajadas obviamente se burlaba de mi despues de todo ese sonido provino de mi estomago, no lo pude evitar así que por la vergüenza termine volteándome para darle la espalda a Maka evidentemente me viera sonrojado ya que sentía un calor sobre mis mejillas.

Maka: — jajaja…. Soul y tu….Jajaja….te burlabas...Jajaja de mi—dijo riéndose en el piso, pero cuando de termino de reír se levanto del piso y me miro—creo que nos quedamos sin cena Soul

Soul: —umm…tal vez—dije para que se le ocurriera algo no sería mala idea invitarla a cenar despues de todo ella me ha ayudado mucho y cuando sigo mucho me refiero que me ayudo a quitarme a Wes de encima.

_**Flash black*********_

Estaba sentado con mi móvil en mi oído oyendo los gritos de mi hermano mayor, Maka y yo volvíamos de haber matado al demonio, despues de que me había dicho que iríamos al shibusen me izo tener que llamar a Wes debía de avisar que no estaría en casa.

Wes: — ¡que como que te vas de casa! —grito desde el otro lado de la línea

Soul: —ya te lo eh dicho no me voy,…solo no estaré un tiempo en casa, me a llagado una invitación para ir a una escuela muy prestigiada así que prácticamente no faltare a clases ni nada —dije siguiendo las instrucciones de Maka, despues de todo incluso había traido consigo un sobre con una invitación al shibusen "vaya que esta chica viene preparada con todo". Pensé

Wes: —!pero no estoy seguro y si secuestran a mi hermanito! —dijo mientras fingía una voz infantil

Soul: — ¡ha! Eso quisieras tu pero ya tome una decisión y me voy a esa escuela nos vemos en vacaciones—dije para dar por terminada la conversación

Wes: —esta bien pero iré a casa, cancelare este concierto y te veré mañana, mas te vale estar ahí para cuando regrese—dijo colgando el móvil

Maka: — y ¿que te ha dicho? —pregunto mientras bostezaba mire el reloj y vi que eran la 1:30 de la mañana

Soul: —será mejor que te vayas a dormir—dije viéndola a dice sir vedad ya me había acostumbrado a tener a Maka con migo de alguna manera su presencia me asía sentir paz

Maka: — no, estoy bien ¿pero que te dijo tu hermano? —pregunto mientras se sentaba en mi cama

Soul: — el ha dicho que me secuestrarían pero al final termino aceptando, pero…. —dije queriendo evitar hablar de eso

Maka: — ¿pero… que? —dijo mientras me miraba con esos hermoso ojos jade pero que digo

Soul: —dijo que vendría así que supongo que mañana estará aquí, así que tendremos que pensar en que le diremos—dije yo mirando por la ventana al parecer llovería

Maka: — ooop esta bien de eso me encargo yo—dijo tranquilamente

Soul: —esta bien pero ahora donde dormirás—dije mirándola seriamente

Maka: — pues donde mas en tu cama si que es cómoda —dijo mientras se lanzándose con una almohada — ¡buenas noches!—dijo para taparse con la almohada

Soul: — ni de coña—grite para tirarla de la cama

Maka: —nee~~ Soul prometo portarme bien—dijo con cara de perro a medio morir— además no hablo cundo duermo —dijo lanzándose a un lado mío

Soul: —esto es incomodo— dije mirando a Maka

Maka: —eh y eso ¿por que? —dijo mirándome con cara de inocente

Soul: —pues…. —dije evitando ver su cara ¡! ES QUE NO ERA OVIO! ESO SE VERIA MUY MAL! POR NO DECIR QUE PARECERIA UN PERVETIDO!. —pensé

Maka: — ¡que estas pensando maldito pervertido!—.grito lanzándome a la cabeza su almoada

Soul: —que yo no eh dicho nada, es mas eres tu la que esta mal penzando—dije mirándola seriamente

Maka: —que no—dijo seria

Soul: —no es cierto tu misma gritaste que estaba penzando esas cosas —dije seguro de mis palabras.

Maka: —esta bien dormiré en la habitación del al lado—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una parte de mi dijo que tenia que la dejara dormir en mi cuarto asi que, Sali y me dirigí a la habitación continua y abrí la puerta en ella solo había un escritorio y una cama pero en la cama se encontraba un bulto así que me dirigí a ver si era Maka, y efectivamente era Maka estaba dormida y su pelo estaba esparcido por la almohada debía decir que Maka dormida se ve linda...pero que digo si es un moustro psicópata que le gusta golpearme, asi que decidi salir de la habitación antes de que despertara. Entre a mi habitación y me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente abrí mis ojos pesadamente para volver a cerrarlos con fuerza no quería levantarme pero el sonido de objetos caerse me obligo a levantarme , Salí de mi habitación ya cambiado con unos jeans y una camisa negra camine para buscar la habitación de la cual no dejaba de sonar cosas cayendo, me aproxime a las escaleras ,baje calmadamente y me encontré con que era la cocina y ahí estaba la acusante de tanto alboroto nada mas que Maka estaba en el piso rodeada de muchos trastes de cocina me acerque a ella y pude ver que en su cara tenia manchas de comida mire la estufa y avia una olla con comida que olía delicioso , puse una mano enfrente de ella en señal de que la tomara y así fue la tomo la mire unos segundos y le dije:

Soul: —te peleaste con las ollas o ¿por que mi cocina esta así? —dije mirando el suelo lleno de ollas.

Maka: —no se cayeron cuando buscaba la sal. —dijo recogiendo las ollas del piso.

Soul: —ah eso esta aquí—dije señalando una puerta de la alacena y saque un frasco con las una etiqueta con las palabras "SAL" y se lo puse serca de ella

Maka: —ah gracias Soul—dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo metía a la olla con comida.

Soul: — ¿que estas preparando? —pregunte curioso.

Maka: — sopa de arroz, ya esta lista —dijo tranquila y sirviendo en dos platos .nos sentamos a comer.

Escuche un gran estruendo de la puerta abrirse y pasos por toda la casa cuando los paso se detuvieron en la cocina y hay estaba mi odioso hermano Wes parado en la puerta jadeado por haber corrido supongo, Maka se levanto del su asiento y hizo una reverencia.

Maka: —un gusto soy Maka albarán y vengo de parte del shibusen porque queremos que Soul entre a nuestra escuela—dijo tranquilamente.

Wes: —un gusto señorita albarán mi nombre es Wes soy el tutor y hermano de Soul ¿dígame por que tanto interés en él? —dijo el odioso de mi hermano pero que rápido asumió todo nada de un " ¿a quién mierda trajiste aquí?" naaaah mejor para mi

Maka: —vera nuestro director busca personas con el talento de Soul —dijo Maka seria

Wes: —se refiere a su gran talento con el piano—dijo Wes con la mano en el mentón

Maka: —si— dijo Maka mirando me a mí con cara de "¿de que me esta hablando?"

Wes: —en ese caso esta bien — dijo observándome

Soul: — ¡he! —fue todo lo que dije despues de caer al piso estilo anime

Wes: —esta bien Soul puedes ir la chica parece tener buenas intenciones—dijo para tomar asiento y tomar mi plato y comenzar a comer.

Soul: — ¡oye! Esa es mi comida—dije para quitarle la cuchara de su boca y también el tazón de arroz — y no te daré—dije comiendo todo lo que había en el tazón

Wes: —que cruel Soul-baka! —dijo llorando

Soul: —nooo me importa por mí no comas—dije tranquilamente.

Wes: —vamos Soul solo un poco—dijo mientras comenzaba a jalar mi tazón.

Soul: —que no —dije jalando mi tazón para que no me lo quitara.

Wes: — ¡por favor! —dijo mientras lo jalaba asía el como me cansé de forcejear mi tazón termino sobre su cabello blanco.

Soul:—jajaja—reí acompañado de otra voz que tenia que ser la de Maka volteé a verla y rápidamente tapo su boca en intento de calmar su risa cosa que fue en vano— jajaja tu lo querías así que no te quejes—

Wes: —hump, voy a tomar una ducha — dijo sacudiendo su cabello en intento de quitar la sopa.

Soul: —como quieras —dije poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

Wes: —bien espero que cuando vulva sigas aquí—dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Soul: —no te aseguro nada no es "cool" seguir tus ordenes—dije tovia con mis manos en mis bolsillos

Wes: —solo queda te aquí entiendes—lo dijo mas que pregunta sonaba como una orden salió de la cocina

Yo tome a Maka de la mano y le dije: —vamos de aquí ya —Comenzé a jalarla asía mi habitación y tome lo mas rápido que pude mi maleta

Maka: — ¿Por qué te quieres ir ya nuestro transporte tovia no llega?—dijo sentándose en la cama

Soul: —no creo poder aguantar tanto a Wes así que es mejor irnos ya y el transporte no es problema podemos ir por mi motocicleta ahora no esta muy lejos de aquí vamos por ella y volvemos y nos vamos —dije como si tratara de lo mas fácil del mundo

Maka: —no—dijo tranquilamente—no tengo ganas de caminar

Soul: — vamos te compro lo que quieras—dije intentando comberserla—además quiero llevarla con migo mi motocicleta es como una parte de mi —Comenzé a dirigirle una mirada suplicante

Maka: — echo trece barras de chocolate—dijo sonriente

Soul: —echo—dije extendiendo mi mano asía ella la tomo y se levanto de la cama salimos asía la puerta de la entrada de mi casa y salimos sin hacer ruido todavia era temprano no avia mucha gente caminamos por seis cuadras hasta llegar al mecánico me sorprendió de que estuviera abierto tan temprano.

En menos de lo que esperaba el mecánico nos atendió y tuvimos que ir a un súper mercado para comprar las barras de chocolate de Maka, llegamos a mi casa pero nos encontramos con una nota de Wes decía lo siguiente:

SOUL-BAKA:

_**¿Por que te fuiste? Te dije que me esperaras,**_

_**Bueno en fin te deje dinero en la cama de tu habitación,**_

_**Te deseo suerte y más te vale no meterte en problemas,**_

_**Confió en que Maka-san evite que te mates en tu motocicleta.**_

_**Wes~~**_

Despues de tomar el dinero y mi mochila con lo que necesita lo nesario la coloque en el asiento de la motocicleta —el cual se puede subir y bajar—y así partimos asía el shibusen.

FIN FLASH BACK

La mano de Maka se movía delante de mi intentando llamar mi atención mire sus ojos jade y la mire con interrogación.

Maka: — que vamos a hacer yo tengo hambre—dijo asiendo pucheros

Soul: —esta bien se me ah ocurrido algo—dije mirándola seriamente

Maka: — pues dime — dijo mirándome con la cabeza inclinada asía la izquierda

Soul: — pues vamos a cenar—dije extendiendo mi mano asía ella dudosa la tomo y salimos del departamento tomados de la mano así mi motocicleta adonde iríamos ni yo mismo lo sabia pero sería una cena algo divertida.

_**nota de autora:**_

_**bien que les va pareciendo? si quieren matar a la lunatica autora por no subir capitulo pronto aganlo, soy algo asimetrica y tengo que verme bien frente a kid Xd bien, espero que no tenga tantas faltas de ortografia es que mi computadora esta en ingles y me las marca como mal y tengo que cambiarlo esepero que les aya gustado**_

_**quieren conti?~~~~**_


End file.
